Supernatural
by Close yet Far
Summary: When a orphan shape shifter and his human brother start to attend a school that accepts both supernaturals and mortals. His human brother finding his wolf mate with out realizing it, but running into a show down between the lead Alpha and a lower wolf both fighting against each other to claiming another he-wolf as theirs.
1. chapter 1

3rd person

A slim, tall guy stood in the school hallway, his long, light brown straight hair reaching all the way to the back of his neck, his bangs swooping in to his eyes. His blue eyes stared at the ground as he fixed his black blazer and adjusted his lose tie. A shorter petit boy standing in front of him looked up with a silent unamused expression. His jeans already covering his ankles and his Dark brown close to black hair, his bangs like his brother, covering his eyes with in his face but still reaching the middle back of his neck. Both with the same blue eyes and sharp nose. The brothers stood there; the boy leaning on the wall and the short boy leaning on the taller one; in the hallway standing quietly until told other wise.


	2. 2

Nathaniel's POV

"Okay, mister and mister Vingare, you may come in."

I scoffed at the name and walked into the room. All the girls and some boys started to fangirl/Boy over how we looked, to be honest, I find this really annoying. Like the whispering; "Oh my god, he's so cute. Does he have a girlfriend, or damn he's hot. Dibs dude." The teacher motioned us over to his side. "Please, introduce your self."

"Hello everyone. My name is Nathaniel Vingare and if one of you guys tries to pick on my little brother, I will kick your ass." Everyone gasped at my words as my brother blushed and started to nag me.

"Nathan! Ugh, good morning everyone. My name is Greyson Vingare. Please call me Grey and just pleaseignore my brother."

It's was quiet in the room for a few minutes before all attention was on the door. Swinging open to reveal Fourteen guys standing there heavely panting but only two walked into the class to sit at an empty desk. And the others ran off to go to their classes, the teacher eyeing the two boys.

"Mister Jackson. Mister Sebastian. Why are you two late again?!"

The one with dark brown hair looked up and stared at me while the other spoke up.

"This pain in the donkey fell asleep again even after we went and woke him up, even Aaliyah tried to wake him."

"Why does he have black hair with blue eyes?" The one with chestnut hair turned towards us and looked at my brother then me and shook his head.

"It's contacts probably, Jack, not blue." I laughed at the two, my brother elbowing my side.

"Why do you have dark brown hair and brown eyes, hmm? If you have brown eyes then he's can have blue eyes and black hair, can't he?"

The teacher sigh and closed his eyes.

"Okay boys enough. Nathan sit next to Chelsie and Greyson sit next to Salina. Please raise your hands."

All the girl started to whisper as I walked over to a girl who had makeup caked all over her faces and kept batting her eyelashes at me. She started to giggle an annoying giggle as I walked closer to her. I glanced up at my younger brother who kept giving the girls an unamused expression and death glares at all who looked at him. As soon as I sat down, Chelsie started trying to flirt, smile, wink, and other things. At that second I knew this is going to be a looooooonnnnngggggg year.


	3. 3

Nathan's POV:

Greyson looked over at Salina and slowly started to walk over to her. Sebastian look at Greyson as he walked by him and silently shook his head again. He turned around and watch Salina, who licked her lips as he started to walk closer to the desk. I knew instantly that I didn't like Salina next to him, but what caught me off guard was when Sebastian gave a death glare and flicked Salina off. Looks like I have another person to help protect Little Grey, hopefully he's not like the last one.

*After Class*

Class finally ended dismissing us for lunch, I quickly put away my books and stood glancing over to Greyson and Salina who kept trying to grab his hand and hold it. Just as she was about to grab it, someone shoved her back and took his hand into theirs'. Thank god for you, Sebastian. I walked over to them and motion them to follow, just as we walked out, four of the guys from this morning came walking up to us. One with a big contagious smile and brown hair looked at Jackson and smiled wider. The smiling male walked over to Jackson and wrapped his arm around Jackson's shoulders. Leaning down, He placed a soft kiss on his lips and then looked back at the rest of us. After inspecting everyone something catches his eye and he nudge the guy next to him and motioned towards Little Grey. I turned to see what he was pointing at and saw that Sebastian was still holding Little Grey's hand. I meant what I said but there was something about Sebastian that made me trust him but just to play with him, I turned around with a "pissed" expression.

"Sebastian."

Both him and Greyson looked up at me with frighten expressions. I stormed up to them and grabbed him by the collar. After seeing his scared face, I smirked.

"I approve of you two together."

"NATHANIEL VIGARE!! Really?! I seriously thought you were going to hit him!"

"What and hit my future Brother-in-law? I would never."

"Why you little..."

I laughed my ass off at them, the other five guys laughing behind me as well.


End file.
